Close
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Over the years, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Tara (OC) have all become close friends. But after many years, Tara's return turns sour with Naruto and Sasuke. The fact she has children with Sakura's husband is one thing, but the other truth, is that she losing her close friends and only brother. She's feeling like she was when she was young, alone.


Close

Sasuke x Sakura x Naruto x Tara

When you see team seven, what do you see?

Natruo and Tara Uzamaki.

Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke Uchiha.

A team that works so perfectly and imperfectly together.

A brother and sister with their two best friends.

Well, you could say that. But really...

It's Naruto trying to beat Sasuke at everything while thinking of him as a brother.

A girl who is head over heels for one and despise the other and treats him like garbage.

And the other who loves her friends and brother, but can't be true to her feelings with her love for her childhood friend.

With Naruto being Hokage now and married, Sakura being head of the hospital, Sasuke a secret ninja outside of the village and Tara being a mentor now, how close can they really be?

"DAD!" Boruto shouted.

"Please. Let me sleep son." Naruto mumbled in his office.

"Naruto." Sasuke spoke standing in the doorway.

"Hey man."

"You have someone here to visit you." He said.

Naruto sat right up as his favorite person walked in. "Naruto Uzamaki."

"Hello dear sister." He said standing right up and hugging her.

Tara smiled at her brother. "How long has it been now?"

"You really want to ask that?" Naruto chuckles.

"Well, you have a son and Sakura has a daughter. With Sasuke." Tara said.

"Ah."

"I go into hiding and this is what I am forced to come back home to." Tara said.

"She's my aunt?" Boruto asks.

"Yes. This is aunt Tara Uzamaki-Uchiha." Naruto said sitting back in his chair.

"I was hoping for a lunch date with my friends-"

"That was before Sakura and I found out that YOU also have a daughter and with HER husband." Naruto snapped.

"Wait. Rose is my, and Sarada's half cousin/sister?" Boruto asked with wide eyes.

"Really? I can't believe your mad about that. Would it have been better if I told my own daughter that her father was Garra?! That would have made things easier. Or Neji. Who is DEAD." Tara shouted.

"Okay. Both of you need to chill a second." Sasuke said.

"Chill? Sakura really has trained you. WOW!" Tara said.

"And that means what?" He asked.

"What is going on in here? I've been waiting for 20 minutes-" Sakura bursted through the door. "Oh. Hello Tara."

Guess "close" isn't the right word anymore in the current time.

"Sakura. Don't worry. I'm not staying very long. Just wanted to be with my brother but-"

"Naruto Uzamaki! You are bullying your sister?! And Sasuke. I'm very disappointed with you for not standing up for her and protecting her! What kind of example are you setting for both your kids?!" Sakrua suddenly shouted.

"What?" Tara was in shock.

"Forget them. Let's go and have lunch. Sasuke has to train Sarada anyway."

"What now?"

But Sakura already pulled Tara out of the office and out the door. Finding a restaurant Sakura and Tara sat down and enjoyed a meal.

"Gosh! I haven't had a meal like this is many years. Being in hiding isn't easy." Tara said.

"I'm sure. Rose has such great manners and politeness. I'm almost shocked she's your and Sasuke's daughter." Sakura said.

"Funny. Both Naruto and Sasuke seem mad at me but now you. I mean-"

"It was before he and I even got together. Rose told me her real age. She's only saying she's the same age as Boruto and Sarada because she wants some friends. And tells me she has a twin brother."

"Yes. I haven't told Sasuke that part. Rose wanted to be a ninja, like her father, and...I don't know. I wanted her to get to know what my life was like. My son...If Sasuke knew then he might think badly of me."

"Why?"

"Because I named him after his brother." Tara sighed.

"Oh." Sakura didn't know what to say.

"He helped save me, back in the war. That's how...I helped both of them stop Kabuto. And...were it also lead to-"

"Okay! I get it!" Sakura said before it got any more worse.

"I feel like I've-"

"Tara. You have always wanted many things. What's best for Naruto, he has that. Sasuke to be happy, he is happy. Ish. And for me to have him as my husband, even if you also wanted him and didn't say it. And I am very happy with that. But look at you. You have two children, your living outside of your home." Sakura spoke in a soft tone.

"And you've never had what you wanted."

"Because what I wanted didn't matter. Not when I was cursed at a young age, not when my best friend's love was all I ever loved, not when meeting my brother and having a girl friend wasn't enough, not even when I died and came back to life, just to have two of my own babies. Sakura, the one true thing I wanted, ever, was to have a close relationship with my brother, and two best of friends. You and Sasuke. I love how you and him are together. And I'm not coming between that." Tara said.

Sakura was speechless. But more to it, she was glad Sasuke and Naruto stood behind Tara to hear all that. The part about what she wanted.

"What?" Tara turned and saw Sasuke and Naruto standing there with their heads down. "I'm so sorry sis." Naruto hugged her and cried while holding her.

"Oh Naruto. I know you've had it rough since birth. But trust me, living alone with two "not your real" parents, can drive you insane. I was kept the secret of you. And when I found out, I couldn't be more happier. I was the secret of the village. And if it wasn't for you, I would never have found Sasuke or Sakura. I would be living alone in an abandoned house in the Uchiha clan." Tara wiped tears from her eyes. "Thank you, for being my savior. My big brother."

"I'm older? You knew that?"

"Yes. I found out that you were the first born. Mom had me when you were taken from...Tobi? Obito? I don't even know what to call him now." Tara laughed.

"Yes! I'm older! I love you Tara my little sister!" Naruto hugged her tighter.

"We all do. We love you Tara." Sakura said to her.

Then the three looked to Sasuke. "Yea. We love you." He smiled a little. "Little Rosie Uzamaki."

"I love that! I'm going to call you that from now on!" Naruto said.

"No! You aren't calling me that. That will ruin the memory I have of first meeting Sasuke." Tara said. And the four close friends sat down and talked over everything. Boruto and Sarada got a full history lesson about their parents. Rose did too. But there was still one thing...

"When is big brother Itachi coming?"

"What?!" Sasuke shouted.

"Um..." Here we go again.

The End


End file.
